This invention relates to an improved system for separating and collecting oily materials from water expanses, both of the open kind, such as rivers, lakes, and the sea, and of the confined basin type, such as reservoirs and the like.
Known are machines and systems which, by exploiting the viscous and sticky nature of greasy or oily substances, allow the separation and recovery of such substances from water.
However, not all of the problems encountered have been satisfactorily solved, it being in particular difficult to recover substances which have spread over a very large area to form a film or thin layer, as still difficult is to attack dense product build-ups presenting hard crusts or agglomerates.